Darkness falls
by Tyjet Ansatsu
Summary: COMPLETE! sequel to Dragon Wings. PRSPDPRDT. It had come down to the battle between the Dragon Rangers and Dave's father..who will emrge victorious? REVIEW!
1. SPD: 01

duisclaimer: do I LOOK like I own anything other than the OCs and the plot?

CHAPTER ONE: SPD 01

The skies over Newtech City were covered with iron grey storm clouds. Thunder slowly rumbled through the skies, accompanied by breif, miniscule flashes of lightning as a light and insignifigant rain began to fall, casting an aura of gloom over the fair city. In one of the more rundown sectors of the city, a warehouse door banged open, and out stumbled a nine teen year old boy, his flame red hair matted to his skull, soaked with sweat. His piercing emerald green eyes darted everywhere, as if expecting some one to leap out of a pile of trash and attack him. His clothes, though entirely black, were torn and dirty, stained with blood, most of which did not belong to him. He shook uncontrollably, his right hand clasped firmly over the spot where his left kidney would be, blood seeping through his fingers and running down his leg and into the street, where it was washed away down the gutter. How the wound got there, he had no clue. All he knew was it hurt like hell, and was probably infected. Taking a ragged breath, he weakly took another step forward, nearly falling to the pavement in the process. He had to find shelter, before the storm intensified, like he knew it would soon.

At the same time across town, in the most wealthy district of the city, another nineteen year old boy strode through the empty streets, watching in vague amusement as everyone ran inside when the rain started to fall more heavily. This was causing his midnight blue martial arts uniform to cling to his body, revealing his god like phisique. His cobalt eyes scanning the area intently, his gaze coming to rest on a covered hot dog stand across the lavishly decorated plaza. As he walked up, he continued to glance around, probably out of sheer force of habit. "What can I getcha?" the vendor asked, getting ready to pack up and leave. "Chili cheese dog, my man." he said in a calm, steely voice. The vendor froze, as the guy reached into his pocket for the money. "Seriously. What do want?" the vendor whispered, looking scared out of his mind. The guy pulled a picture out of his pocket, and showed it to the vendor. "You seen this guy?" he asked, glancing around some more. "Huh? Oh yeah! I know him!" the vendor exclaimed, all previous fears gone. "Where do I find him?" the boy asked, shoving the picture back into his pocket. The vendor looked at him warily. "You SPD?" he asked. The boy shook his head. "Aight then, you go to..."

* * *

At the SPD HQ, Sydney Drew stared out the window at the torrential downpour that had began as a light rain. With a look a look of disgust, she turned away and flomped onto her bed. She hated the rain, how it ruined her hair, her make up, her clothes, you get the idea. But that wasn't the real reason why she hated the rain. Not even she knew the answer to that question. The door to her room opened, and in walked her room mate, and only other B squad female ranger, Elizabeth "Z" Delgato. "It's still raining?" she groaned as she imitated Syd, flomping on her bed. The reason she hated the rain was because she was stuck indoors with nothing to do, except maybe tease Sky, but even that had lost its appeal. The cadets were spared from further boredom by the alarms going off.

In the main command center, Commander Cruger stood watching something on the screen. As B Squad entered, he turned and waited until they were done with their salute. "Cadets, we have recieved reports of an injured person walking the streets. Normally this would not be cause for alarm, but exactly Five minutes fifty-six seconds ago, he destroyed an innocent by stander's car with a surge of what appears to be electricity when the innocent in question attempted to help him. You are to bring him in as peacefully as possible. However, if he refuses to cooperate, then you are authorized to use force." Cruger said as the rangers watched him pace back and forth. Jack nodded, and said the trademarked by whoever owns Power Rangers "Ready, SPD Emergency!"

As the rangers landed on the scene, they saw someone else. It was the guy from the ritz sector, facing off with the guy with red hair. "Why are you, Ian?" the one with red hair asked as he sent a wave of lightning across the ground to the other. "Ian" dodged easily, and sent an even bigger wave of fire toward the one with red hair. "Because, Dave, you need help." Ian" panted as "Dave" returned the blast. "Explain to me how beating the living fuck out of me is gonna help me, bro." "Dave" snarled, leaping clear across the square, landing behind "Ian". SPD chose that moment to intervene. "Stop, SPD!" Jack yelled as the two froze. "Dave" suddenly groaned, grabbed his side, and sank to the ground. "Ian" looked at SPD for about two seconds before hefting his friend onto his shoulders and loading him into the jeep. He looked at Syd and Z. "I trust you have doctor at your base, rangers." he said quietly.

On the way to the base, they heard Z to him. "What's your name?" she asked, desperate to break the silence. "Ian. Ian Johnson." he said, looking at his injured comrade. "How in the seven hells did he get that wound?" he asked aloud. "What's his name?" Syd asked, looking at him through the rear view mirror. "His name? Dave Burnside." Ian responded, looking at the massive SPD command center towering above him. He chuckled darkly. "He's gonna flip when he sees this..."

Dave woke up on a table, it felt like, with bright lights shining right in his eyes. Sheilding his eyes, he sat up, and looked around. He was in a hospital of aome sort, that much he could tell. Where, who cares? The walls were a sort of bluish gray, with dim blue flourescent lights. A being in a white coat entered, and rushed over. "Lay down!" it commanded. "You're not in any shape to be up and about!" Dave looked at it with didtaste, and tore the bandage off of his side, revealing a perfectly healed wound. "Can I go now, you quack?" he asked, climbing out of the bed, and walking into the hall, running smack into Ian. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, making Ian glare at him. "Just shut up and follow me to our cell." he groaned.

About five minutes later, the pair were sitting in the cell, playing what looked to be poker as Commander Cruger entered. Dave looked up, and spied his badge. "Holy shit..the power rangers rally have gone to the dogs.." he breathed, making Ian blanch. Cruger sighed. "Mr. Johnson, you are free to go. You however," he said gesturing to Dave, "Are to stay here." Dave shrugged and began to play solitare. Ian looked at Cruger. "Sir, request permission to join SPD." he said, standing at the position of attention. Dave nearly choked on his own spit, and the commander's eye's widened slightly. "Very well." Cruger said, noting how Dave seemed to be trying slit his throat with one of the cards. "And you?" he said to Dave, who stopped and looked at him. "Is this the same ultimatum you gave the current red and yellow rangers?" he asked sullenly, playing with one of the buttons on his watch. Crugger nodded. "Then you can go fuck your self. I ain't gonna be a ranger again." he snorted. "You are a bold one, Mr. Burnside." Crugger said as he left, Ian in tow. Dave resumed his game. "That's the second alien to tell me that.." he muttered.

In the commons, the doors slid open slightly, admitting the new ranger, Ian Johnson. Having been assigned to B squad, the rumors flying around were very..scatter-brained, shall we say. Ian looked around, recalling how he hadn't even had a command center, and here he was standing in a full blown live in police station. "Are you Cadet Johnson?" a tall guy with a blue stripe on his uniform asked. Ian nodded, noticing how the other rangers seemed to be rolling their eyes. He grinned; it looked like Dave would fit right in, if he ever decided to swallow his pride. "I'm Cadet Sky Tate, blue ranger." he said formally, extending his hand. Ian shook it, and in the same formal tone said, "SGT Ian Johnson, United States Army. Blue Dragon ranger." The other rangers shared a good laugh at the look on Sky's face.

Back in Dave's cell, the person in question was still playing solitare, with R.I.C. standing outside the door. Dave looked up, sensing an energy level coming. He grinned. It was Ian. "Open" Ian said, entering in his new uniform, with a midnight blue stripe on it. Dave nearly died laughing at the sight. "What?" Ian said annoyed. "Nothing. You just look so stupid, that this bears taking a picture." With that, he whipped out an old fashioned camera and took the picture, blinding whoever was in the hallway with the flash. As he stood up, he walked over to the dor, and in Ian's voice, said "Open." as he walked down the hall, he said to himself, "Well, that went better than I thought it would. Now, all I gotta do is get outta here..."

* * *

Somewhere downtown, Broodwing was conferring with a scientist, who looked elated that he had come to him, but at the same time, scared of the consequences when SPD found out. "You are sure this will work?" Broodwing asked in his robotic voice. The scientist nodded. On the machine they were going to be using, was a black stone, with a bolt of lightning carved into it on one side, and on the other, was a carving of a sword.

END

Anyone recognize that stone? what is Broodwing's plan? Find out next time!

_**REVIEW!**_

_

* * *

_


	2. SPD: 02

"Activate the machine, doctor." Broodwing said, as the good doctor flipped the switch, causing the stone to glow slightly, and in a flash of black light, call forth it's user. Dave looked around, his gaze falling on the black Dreagon Gem. A sinister laugh brought him back to reality, as he turned to see the freak he had been running from earlier. "What the hell do you want this time?" he growled. "You will now obey me, since I hold the stone!" Broodwing cackled. Dave rolled his eyes, and fired a stream of lightning to the stone, which like a magnet, pulled it to him. "In yer wet dreams, freak." he said as he pressed a button on his watch, disappearing into a stream of black light. Broodwing growled, and pulled out a krybot thingy. Activating it, he yelled "FIND HIM!"

As Dave left the building, he sensed his power over lightning was stronger than ever, but something else was out of place. With grim he relization, he discovered he no longer had access to the Grand Arcanum. The stone's power must have deteriorated over his time in limbo, whilst his other powers grew. Firing a stream of lightning, Dave was intrigued to discover he could now run across the walls. "Interesting. So now I can do that shite from the Matrix.." he muttered to himself, leaping from building to building. His dragonic senses flared to life, alerting him that several mechanical creatures were following him. Dropping down to the streets below, he turned to see the krybots Broodwing had summoned. "Please tell me that I don't have to do this.." he moaned, not wanting to fight until he had a better understanding of his new powers. His question was answered as the lot of them charged. With an intense deja vu, he fired a massive blast of lightning at the krybots, obliterating them. With that, he vanished.

At SPD HQ, Ian was busy trying to explain to an irrate Sky how Dave could've escaped. And quite frankly, if hadn't had the patience of a saint, he would've broken Sky in half like a bar of chocalate by now. "For the last damn time, he is a master of disguise, so naturally imitating people comes naturally. AND if he had wanted to, he could've killed half the people in that hall way." Ian explained as the rest of the team watched. The alarms went of suddenly, bringing the arguement to a halt. "Do the bad guys ever rest around here?" Ian said aloud as he dashed to the command center. As they entered, they saw the commander once again looking at the screen, which was agian displaying Save. Only this time, he was fighting a load of krybots. "lemme guess, we gotta help him, right? Ian asked as the other rangers did their whole morph thing. Ian reached into his pocket and pulled outa midnight blue stone, and held it out in front of him and shouted "It's morphin time!" witha flash of blu elight, he was back in his old uniform.

Back at the attack scene, Dave dodged yet another blast from a krybot's laser, and took a mean kick to the spot where his old wound was. "Damn it..this is worse than I thought. The last time I had a fight like this was when I first fought the tyrannodrones.." he muttered to himself as he dodged more laser fire, returning the favor with several balsts of lightning. A massive wave of fire suddenly erupted from beneath the krybots, frying a good many of them. Dave turned to see Spd and Ina standing there, with Ian holding his balster. "you're late, bro!" he yelled as he fired off another blast of lightning, destroying more krybots, only to have two more replace each one he destroyed.

"We have to help them! SWAT mode!" the y all yelled, opening fire with their swat blasters, effectively destroying the krybots. Dave looked at the rangers, and nodded in appreciation when a giant robot appeared. "Kat! We need the Delta Runners!" Jack said into his communicator. As they formed the megazord, Dave looked at Ian. "Wanna show em your specail power?" He asked rougishly. Ian grinned under his helmet; it had been ages since he had used it, and everyone had wanted to know what the question mark on his stone meant. "Yeah. Any suggestions?" "How bout old school?" "Deal." he said as he focused. The result was quite a shcok for the rangers: out of the ground was rising the very first megazord, sword and all. They saw Ian on the ground facing a hologram of the giant robot, the megazord miming his every move. With a stunning display of sword play, the megazord destroyed the first monster.

Back at the command center, they saw Dave talking to Cruger. "Cadets, Mr. Burnside has just agreed to join SPD until he and cadet Johnson can find the rest of their friends. I expect you to treat him with same respect you treat each other." Cruger informed them, unaware of the chaos that this would unleasg upon the academy, more specifically on the B Squad power rangers.

That night, the storm that had been raging earlier that day returned with a vengance, knocking out power all over the city. In the same area where Dave had first emerged, there was brief flash of yellow light, and all was still. Inside the ware house, a girl stood looking around at the scene of what was obviously a battle. There were destroyed crates lying everywhere, the machina for whatever purpose the place had served was trashed, there were spare parts to what looked to be robot bodies littering the floor. She looked around, and held up a glowing yellow stone. "So this is where you've led me..so be it." she whispered as she stepped out into the rain, with the sole purpose of finding him. With the purpose of finding her brother, Dave Sean Burnside. 


	3. SPD: 03

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OCS AND THE PLOT

SPD:03

* * *

In the SPD Rec room, the air was so thick with tension that Ian could've sworn he could cut it with the machette strapped to his leg. The reason? Sky and Dave did not get along, mostly because of Dave's devil may care attiutude, and the fact that Sky was more up tight than a vigin at prom. Today, their arguement was over regulations. "I don't give a damn if you do outrank me, you ain't my boss!" Dave yelled at him, as the rest of the team cringed. Dave was skating on thin ice. "Look, just because Cruger trusts you, doesn't mean I do, so until you prove otherwise, you listen to me!" Sky shouted back. Ian blanched. He had just hit a nerve: telling Dave what to do. "Look you, I didn't sign on to be bossed around by a wanna be red ranger, you stuck up bastard!" Dave yelled back, hitting the biggest nerves in Sky's mind. But Dave didn't stop there, oh no, it got worse. "Now I'm only gonna say this once, so all of you listen, and listen good." he began, anger contorting his features into a mask of fury. "Get off my ass." he finished with enough venom to put a cobra to shame.

As he turned to leave, he heard Sky. "You think you could do a better job leading the team?" he roared. His answer came in a stone cold tone of voice Ian had only heard Dave use once. "Yes. I do." "At this point, Jack had had enough from both of them. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do. As of now, Cadet Burnside will be leading the team for today. That includes dealing with any missions in the city." he said, stepping between them, a task that a lesser man would not have even thought about attempting. Dave nodded. "Alright then, Cadet Carson, what is our purpose?" he asked. Bridge fumbled for an answer for about three seconds before Dave raised his hand to silence him. "Wrong. Leaning rest, now." he said sternly. "You didn't even give him a chance to think about it!" Z burst out. "He shouldn't have to! All of you should be able to state the purpose of SPD within two seconds of being asked. If you cannot, you are wrong. Now, cadet Delgato, leaning rest. As a matter of fact, all of you get in the leaning rest!" he finished with a yell, dropping with them. "In cadence!" he called as they began to do push ups. The door slid open, and in walked Commander Cruger. "Group, attention!" Ian suddenly shouted. "Commander on deck!" the squad leapt tot their feat and saluted. Cruger looked at Dave for a nano second before saying "carry on, cadets."

Dave looked at Squad B and motioned for Jack to step forward. "Sir?" "For one, don't call me sir, specialist will do. Second, what do we have for training today?" he asked. "Obsatcle course, specialist." Jack said nervously. "Cadets! Get to the mud run, now!" he yelled. "If I beat you there, you will not like the consequences. MOVE!" for the rest of the day, Dave seemed to be running B Squad into the ground like a Ft. Benning Drill Sergeant. When the day was finally out, Dave called Sky to the front of the formation. "Cadet Tate, if you showed half the enthusiasm everyday that you showed today, then you would've defeated Gruum long ago. Dismissed." As B Squad left, Ian walked up to Dave, looking highly amused. "What?" Dave asked, oblivious to the fact that the commander had been watching the whole time. "Nothing. Commander Cruger was just wondering where you learned to do that." Dave looked at Ian sourly as the alarms began to go off. "Don't they have anything better to do in this city?" Dave grumbled as he skidded to a stop to see the screen. On it, was something he hadn't seen since before he entered dimensional limbo: it was the sun storm dragon zord. "I'll handle this myself. The rest of you stay here." Dave said as pushed a button on his watch, making the face transform into a black stone. "But-" "That's an order, cadet Landors." Turning toward the screen, he shouted, "Black Shadow Dragon, power UP!" while doing the dino thunder hand motions. Looking toward the monitor, they saw an exact copy of the yellow zord, except black, landing.

* * *

"Late as usual, bro." a female voice sneered over the comm. "What the hell do you want, Ashlee?" he spat, not knowing why the hell his twin sister was here, or caring. "I came to get you." she said simply, slashing at Dave with her sword, who dodged and punched her in the side, forcing her onto the defensive. "We'll finish this later. It seems we have company." she said, making Dave look behind him, only to see the delta megazord. "I oredered you to stay behind!" he yelled at them, only to hear Sky's response. "Your leadership over B Squad was ended when you dismissed us earlier." On the ground, Ian groaned and held his head. Sky just didn't learn from the whopping Dave had given him on the mat earlier. The black dragon zord turned toward the delta megazord. "Sis, go. I'll handle this." he grunted over the radio. With almost inhuman speed, he slashed at the delta megazord, causing it to split apart into the delta runners. With a flash, Dave's zord disappeared, and he demorphed, fully prepared to face the wrath of B Squad when he got back.

"What were you thinking! You let a dangerous perp escape!" Sky was yelling. Dave looked at him, then punched him. "Shut up, Now listen, and listen good. that 'perp' was my twin sister, and if you think I'm gonna let her get taken to some inter-galactic jail, you got another thing comin." Dave snarled, his short temper getting the better of him again. The command center was deathly quiet as Sky climbed to his feet, and punched Dave. All of Dave's bottled up emotions that had been threatening to brust for the past few days exploded right then: in the form of a fist fight. It ended only when Commander Cruger fired a shot from a borrowed blaster. "What is going on here?" he asked, not really wanting an answer. Dave stood, and tore the badge off of his uniform. "I quit." he said as he threw it to the floor and blew it up with a blast of lightning. With that, he teleported out. Ian looked at the rest of the rangers. "He'll be back. Eventually." he said, staring at the fragments of what had been Dave's badge.

* * *

Across the city, Dave appeared in front of his sister, effectively scaring the hell out of her. That much was evident in her choice of language when she relized it was just him. "Why did you follow me here, Ashlee?" he asked as he sat down on a crate. "I know what changed." she said. Dave sat up, stiff as a board. "What?" he asked eagerly. "It was in the past." she informed him. Before she could finish, there was a flash of yellow light, and she vanished. Cursing, Dave looked around the room. His gaze fell on a picture of the dino thunder rangers. He stared. The yellow ranger was missing.

* * *

What is going on? what's the deal with the picture? what happens now that Dave has left SPD? _**REVIEW**_


	4. SPD: 04

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. GET IT? NOTHING!(except the Ocs and the plot, of course)

* * *

SPD: 04

Dave stared at the picture, dumbstruck. The dino thunder rangers were all standing there, fully morphed, in front of the megazord. All except the yellow ptera ranger, Kira Ford. Why wasn't she there? With a sigh, he began to search the room, knowing that his sister would've left soem clue to what happened. The only problem was finding it, and knowing what it was. If he remembered correctly, every time she hid something, it would be in a themed place, and it would be the only object that didn't belong there. Looking around the room, he groaned at how nothing seemed to fit together. This was gonna take awhile.

Back at the delta command center, Ian was deep in thought. The only time Ashlee had appeared was just after Dave's older sister Trini died. Dave didn't know, but Ashlee was actually a phsical projection of Trini's spirit, which she sent to help him. But why would she appear now? With a start, Ian jumped to his feat and strode over to Boom and Bridge. "I need the two of you to help me build something." he said, making them fall from their standing on the head routine. "What?" Boom asked as he dusted himself off. "I need a device that can track high voltages of electricity." Ian said, making sure to be as vague as possible. If they really knew it would help him find Dave, he'd be in major trouble.

Up on Gruum's ship, the Terror, his newest captive had just been recaptured from her little escape. "So, Ashlee, was it? You thought you could warn him about my plan did you? well no matter. Your gem stone is almost out of power, and once it is, you will be my slave. FOREVER!" he cackled. Ashlle rolled her eyes at this. "Please. Can you get more cliche than that?" she asked sarcastically, spitting on the floor distastefully. Gruum growled, and blasted her with his staff.

Back at the warehouse where Ashlee had led him, dave was still sifting through all the junk Ashlee had accumulated here. Most of it seemed to be from the year 2006. Wait, why would she collect all this shite, then just leave it here? Dave stood, and grabbed the calander hanging on the wall. As he suspected, there was a date circled. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. It was a day he would never forget. It was the day his Uncle Chang had died. he flipped to the next month, only to find it was the same as the month before. Flipping through the entire calender, he found the whole thing was all the month of February. Then he noticed something else: the date February 9th was circled also, with the initials K.F. scrawled there. That was it. Something had happened in Febraury 2006, and had changed something here. He had to find-wait. He began sniffing the air subtly. There was some one else here. And by their scent, they weren't very friendly.

At the delta base, Ian hefted the device they had just finished. He mumbled out his thanks and began to leave. As he reached the door, he turned toward Boom and Bridge. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone." he said. Bridge looked very confused, then he understood. If Sky knew about this, he would be constantly asking him what is was for until he cracked and told him. What is it for anyway?" Boom asked. "Never you mind. You'll find out when the time comes." Ian said as he teleported like Dave had.

Dave had been playing an interesting game of cat and mouse with whoevere else was in the warehouse. Whoever it was was good, he'd give him that. Dave froze, sniffed the air and jumped, using his new lightning powers to stick to the celing. Let's face it, he was like spider man now. Looking down, he couldn't belive who was following him. Dave dropped soundlessly behind the creature, and dealt a powerful kick to its back, sending it sprawling, its blue sword lodging itself in the wall, it's black sheild skittering across the floor.

Ian stood atop the tallest building he could find, using the scanner he had just had built. Wierd; it was showing that there was no abnormal activity, yet there were spots where the needle would jump for a brief second, then return to normal. Just as he was about to give up, the sensor began emitting a high pitched whislte, while pointing at the industrial district. Ian focused on that spot, and used another of his dragonic powers: pyschic vision. What he saw made his blood run cold. He had found something alright, what it was was the question.

Back at the delta command center, Sky was busily beating the living hell out of a punching bag that looked a lot like Dave. Jack entere the room to see this, and spun on his heel and walked back out. Why Sky was being like this other than Dave punching him was beyond him. Jack, being Jack, was not watching where he was going and bumped into a new cadet, making her drop her stuff. "Oh, crap, I am so sorry!" he exclaimed, bending to help her pick everything up. "It's no problem, sir." she stammered, noticing the red stripe on his uniform. For the fourth time in the past two days, the alarms began going off. Jack sighed, and ran to the command center. Upon entry they found Ian standing there, holding what appeared to be a deck of containment cards, all full. "These were the only ones I managed to capture, commander." he was saying to Cruger. "Cadets, you will accompany cadet Johnson to the site of the rest of these perps." he said. They nodded, and morphed, and got into their vehicles.

Dave looked down at the creature with extreme disgust. "I thought I was rid of you long ago." he spat, giving it a vicious kick to the side. As he was about to deal another kick to it, a group of orange headed krybots surrounded him. Dave reached around to what appeared to be his back belt loop, and pulled out a sword handle. The krybots laughed. "Don't look like much, does it?" he asked. "Well that's the point. This sword will change into any weapon I want it to, all I have to do is say its name.. Like so: Shadow Saber!" he yelled as it transformed itno Cruger's sword, the only differance being instead of the blade coming out of a dog's mouth, it was a dragon. Witha sinlge slash, Dave brought down the first fool stupid enough to attack.

Ian dashed ahead of the vehicles, using the turbo mode he had installed on his suit while in Limbo via a small computer on wrist that looked like the omega morpher. He skidded to a stop in front of a ware house, and drew from his belt his blaster. The other rangers pulled up, all in SWAT mode from the gitgo. Kicking the door open, they found krybot parts littering the floor, with the sounds of clashing steel coming from the back. Ian closed his eyes and focused, using his pyschic vision once more, revealing the source of the noise to be none other thanDave fighting for his life against the orange headed krybots. Something was wrong though. Normally, Dave would be done by now. The he felt it: the prescence of another dragonic energy source. "You gotta be jackin with me.." he whispered as he saw an old friend appear out of thin air, swinging a steel rod with enough power to destroy a krybot on contact, which was what happened. Activating turbo mode again, he dashed through the building to come to a stop in front of Dave and their red eyed friend, Derak.

"I know what changed." Dave said quietly, showing them the picture, and the calender. "Let's go." Derak said, aserting his red ranger authority. As the three were about to leave, SPD barged in. "Halt!" Sky yelled, making them turn toward him. Ian demorphed, and tossed his badge to Sky. "Tell the commander it's been a blast, but we gotta do something." He said. The creature Dave had attacked now stood up, revealing his black armor. Derak and Ian stared. "What the hell is Zeltrax doin here?"

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Going Backwards

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE OCS

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Ghostwriter for being the only person thus far to review this story.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: GOING BACKWARDS.

* * *

"You guys know this thing?" Z asked as SPD pointed their blasters at Zeltrax. "Unfortunetly." Dave grumbled, sheathing his sword. Ian looked at him, then formed a lovely orb of fire. Without so much as a warning, he blasted Zeltrax into oblivion. "What the fuck did you do that for?" Derak yelled at him. Ian merely pointed at the remains. Robot parts. "Jack, take this back to HQ. We have a vortex to catch." Derak said as he nudged some of the debris with his foot. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" Bridge asked. Derak looked at him with distaste. "Ask not who I am, but rather ask yourself who YOU will be in the future, green ranger." He said as he turned to leave. "Dave, Ian, let's go." With that, they all teleported, old school style. The SPD rangers looked on.

As they flew through the void of the wormhole, they all began to think about what had led them to this moment in their lives. It had all started years ago, when they had found the Dreagon Gems for the first time, during the first team of power ranger's tour of duty. Back then Dave had been extremely egotistical, and selfish. All that changed when his sister went to the world peace summit. He had slowly began to change. Back then, Ian had always been the first to fly off the handle, and the last to calm down. Funny. Now he had more patience that a saint. And Derak. He had been the most Morbid little freak they had known, constantly talking of death, and blaming everything on bad luck. Then there was Anthony. He had always been showing off, having one night stnads left and right, being a total heart breaker. And Justin. Well, he was pretty much the same as he was back then, except he had insane standards and got bummed out if he wasn't the best at anything.

* * *

Down in Reefside, the place where they had to find what changed, and fix it. At Hayley's Cyberspace, the dino thunder rangers all sat around a table, talking about old times. "Remember when Kylie came to town?" Ethan asked with a laugh, remembering her panic attack about the age thing. Kira nodded. She had been having these wierd dreams lately, all involving her dying at the hands of some masked freak. It was really starting to scare her. Her therapist said it was just a phase or something. The conversation was interuppted by a massive crash of thunder, as it began to storm like it was judgement day. "That was creepy." Conner said as the lights came back on. The door blew open, and in walked a guy dressed like Neo from the Matrix, right down to the sunglasses, except having red hair that seemed to defy gravity, despite being completely soaked. He glanced around, and his eyes fell on Kira. He took off his sunglasses, revealing the greenest eyes any of them had ever seen. 

"That guy is creepy." Ethan remarked with a shiver, while everyone yelled at him to close the door. He obliged, removing his over coat, revealing that he was really wearing a black karate gi, with the sleeves torn off at the shoulders, with a dragon on the back. For some reason, Kira could not stop staring. "Hey, are you Kira Ford?" he said as he sat down at an empty table next to theirs. "Yeah. Who are you?" she asked, taking in his appearance. Internally, Dave was shocked. They didn't remember him? Something else must've changed as well. How far back were they gonna hafta go? "Oh me? I'm from a potential record label." Dave said, making sure that his shock was well hidden. "Really?" she said, slightly suprised. "And I guarantee that you don't have to change your appearance." he added. Handing her a card, he stood and donned his jacket. "Call when you're ready, there's no rush." he said as he left. Kira looked at her friends, then at the number. There was something familiar about him, she just couldn't place her finger on it...

As Dave walked away from the cyber cafe, he sighed. So they didn't remember them? It had only been three years since the last time they had talked, given the fact that they had only known each other for about three days. There was a slight noise somewhere behind him, but he ignored it. If it was serious, his dragonic senses would've picked it up. The noise behind him continued, and was beginning to sound suspicously like foot steps. Dave's pace quickened, and so did the ones behind him. He stopped, and spun around. There was nothing there. Shrugging, he hit the button on his watch, and teleported to their currnet base of operations. As the stream of energy shot across the skies, Trent emerged from the wall, revealing that it had been him Dave had heard, using his power of camoflouge. He looked scared beyond normal bounds. No, by the look on his face, he was somehwere between bed wetting and a near death experience.

Trent walked back into the cyberspace and sat down, white as his spandex suit. "Well?" Ethan asked. "He-he just vanished." Trent stammered out while Hayley went to get him a smoothie. "What?" Dr. Oliver said, getting the feeling he knew where this was going. "He vanished into some stream of black light." Trent clarified. Dr. Oliver stiffened. This was not good. The last time he had seen something like what Trent had described, he had still been the red turbo ranger. "I have to go check something, guys. I'll see you later." he said as he left, braving the insane storm that still raged.

Back at the htoel they were staying, Derak sat hacking something. "I thought as much.." he said to himself, reading an article on the dino thunder ranger's defeat of Mesogog. As he had expected, there was no mention of the dragon rangers anywhere in the power ranger's lengthy history. The door banged open, and in walked Dave, looking pissed as hell. "Why didn't you tell me she wouldn't remember me?" he seethed as he flung his coat across the room. "Because I knew what you felt for her. After you got yer hand glued to hers, you been tryin to ask her out, until you set her an Conner up." Derak shot back, not in the mood for this. Ian emerged from the bathroom, shirtless, thankful that they were on the top floor and no girls could see him. "Look, we don't have time for this. We have to find what changed. Dave what was the date on the calender with her initials?" he asked/said. "The ninth. A couple days away." he grumbled, taking off his combat boots. "Dave, did anyone follow you?" Derak asked, his senses picking up a slight noise outside, which he barely heard over the storm. "Nah. I don't think so-" Dave stopped in mid sentance and fired a stream of lightning at the wall. The wall became transparent, to the extent they could see what was on the other side. There, beside the door, was what was an unmistakably human shape.

On the outside, Dr. Oliver stood like a statue, thankful their dino gem's powers had regenerated. He failed to notice that there was something standing behind him, until a hand fell on his shoulder. "Ya know, bein invisible in the rain ain't such a good idea." a voice said as he felt a sharp object pressed into his back. Dr. Oliver was shoved into the room, where he saw two people sitting there, one being the one Trent had seen teleport, the other being a person with blood red eyes, which seemed to glow slightly. "Sit." whoever was behind said, shoving him into a chair. He finaly got a good lok at his assailant: a teenager, dressed like Raiden from Mortal Kombat, hat thankfully exempted. "So the famous Dr. Thomas Oliver decides to grace us with his presence. I'm honored." the one with red eyes said sarcastically. The one that had been at the cafe laughed. "Who are you people, and what do you want?" Tommy asked, slightly worried. "You wouldn't belive us if we told you." his captor said with a snort. "Let him go, he hasn't seen anything that can hurt us." the one with red eyes, obviously the leader, said carelessly. The last thing Tommy remembered was something hitting the back of his skull, and the floor rishing up to meet him.

Tommy woke up some time later with a splitting headache. The last thing he recalled was those three talking about something. Gods, they were paranoid. He looked around just to see where he was, and was shocked to discover he was in his own bedroom.There was a note sitting there on his nightstand. He opened and began to read. His eyes widened with shock, all previous thoughts abandoned. Jumping up, he ran to the command center, and started typing at his computer.

* * *

Kira sat in her room, staring at a drawing of her slumping over her desk, trying not to fall asleep. Who had drawn it was the question. sitting next to it was a note, and a number. She called it once, but apparently it didn't exist. She was still struggling to get a record deal, but so far no one had been interested, save the cat commercials on the radio. Her phone rang, shattering the silence that now graced her room constantly. Picking it up, she heard a voice she had heard before, but at the same time, hadn't. It was Dave. "Can I meet you guys and discuss an audition?" she asked. "Sure. When?" she looked at her date book. "The only day I can manage is the nineth." she said. For some reason he sounded shaken up. "Okay." he gave her the address and hung up. 

Dave held his head. What was going on here? Something happened on the nineth, but what was it? Whatever it was. it ensured that Kira didn't exist in the SPD era.His brow furrowed as he thought about what had happened. Okay, she had left that morning to do something, and was never heard from again. His cell phone went off as he thought. He absent mindedly answered it.

D: hello?

: I want you to stop.

D: who the hell is this, and what do you want me to stop?

?" If you don't stop, I'll make sure that she doesn't exist at all, you bloody Irish piece of trash."

Dave stared at the phone with rage as the caller hung up. First, he tells him to stop, then he calls him a-hold on. Dave froze, then fell back onto his bed, shaking with silent sobs. He knew who was doing this. Someone who he had looked up to all his life, was now trying to play God. It was his father.

* * *

REVIEW!


	6. Revelations

DISCLAIMER: IONW NOTHING BUT THE OCS AND THE PLOT

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: REVELATIONS

"Back up, Dave. You're saying that its your DAD doing all this?" Derak said in disbelief. After all, Dave's dad had been the one who gave Dave the stone in the first place. "Yeah. Only he knows that I'm Irish." Dave said as he stood facing the window. "Okay, look, tommorow Kira is coming here. Meet her at her house and drive her here, then go deal with your father." Ian said. Dave nodded; he was sick of always having to re-emerge from dimensional limbo to fix something his dad was doing.

At Kira's house, she was currently trying to remember who had drawn the picture. She had taken the note to Hayley for handwriting analysis, and had drawn a blank. There was a knock on her door, and in walked Conner. "You still trying to figure out who drew that?" he asked sympathectically. She nodded and continued to stare. Then something odd happened: something appeared in the back round, like it had always been there. She blinked, and so did the drawing. "Kira? You okay?" Conner asked, seeing the look on her face. Kira looked at him, and nodded. Her audition was tommorow.

In a darkened room, a man sat on a throne over looking a pool of water that showed what his target was doing at the moment. She was still staring at that stupid drawing his son had done of her three years ago. She was hopeless. For some damned reason, his son Dave always had an affinity with the yellow ranger. That was about to change. "Scorpina, are you ready?" he asked hoarsely. The yellow armored female warrior nodded and began sharpening her sword. Her loyalty to him was unwavering, after he had freed her from that damned prison she had been locked in after her rock was destroyed. If his lan was a success, then the power rangers would never exist. All they had to do was destroy a ranger from each generation...

The next morning, Kira woke and got dressed for her audition. As she walked down the driveway, a pitch black Infernus opulled up. The door opened, and out stepped Dave. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and got in the passenger's seat. With a squeal of the tires, he tore off down the street, breaking as many traffic laws as he pleased. Taking a glance in the rear view mirror, he swore when he saw the flashing lights. Kira looked over at him, and began to remeber something like this, except their hands were glued together or something. "Have we met before?" sje asked suddenly. "Possibly." came her reply. Then it hit her. "Dave?" she breathed. He smiled; she remembered him. "Yeah. Now, go do your audition." he said as he pulled up in front of the building. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have a family matter to attend to." he said as he pulled out.

Back in his father's fortress, the man in question was training with the sword of darkness, the blade Rita had given Tommy while he was the evil green ranger. Taking down yet another target, he stopped breifly to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his face. If he was right, Dave would be here soon, and try to defeat him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pale blue Dreagon Gem. True, he had given Dave the Black Shadow Dreagon stone, but he had only done it because he had found a more powerful one. Well, that wretch of a son of his would soon find out how weak he really was.

Kira had just finished singing her signature song, "Freak You Out", and was enjoying the appluase she was recieveing. The lights went out suddenly, and their was a cliche evil villian laugh as they came back on. There stood scorpina, her blade across Kira's throat. As she was about to kill her, a yellow bolt of energy knocked the blade away. Looking toward the door, they all saw the last person they expected standing there: it was Ashlee. And she was pissed. "Let her go, insect woman." she snarled as she charged up another bolt to be fired. Scorpina charged at her, Kira forgotten. She was met by a savage onsluaght of praying mantis style punches and kicks as Ashlee released all the rage she had bottled up over the years, from dying in that car crash, to Gruum trying to make her his slave. Pulling out her gem, she did the dino thunder hand motins while shouting "Sun Storm Dragon, Power UP!" there stood the yellow ranger that Kira had become breifly, wielding the wild force yellow ranger's sword. She and Scorpina began exchanging blows again. Ian grabbed Kira's wrist and pulled her toward the door while yelling "Come on!" Kira broke free and morphed, and joined Ashlee in the battle against Scorpina.

The wall suddenly caved in, and in stepped Goldar and Rito. Ian and Derak morphed as well, and began going sword to sword with the pair. When it became apparent that the three evils were no match for the rangers, they used the oldest trick in the book: call for reinforcements. As putties, tyrannodrones and tengas poured into the room, Ian's pyschic vision gave him a startling peak at the future. Before he could think of what it meant, he was tackled by a group of tengas. A wave of white light blasted them to pieces, allowing Ian to get up. "You look like you could use some help, bro." a familiar voice said. In front of him stood Justin, Anthony, Dr. Oliver, Conner, Trent, and Ethan, all morphed and ready for combat. Ian grinned under his helmet, and nodded. Now they actually stood a chance.

Dave pulled up in front of a seemingly abandoned building, and felt the presence of his father deep inside. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. If he didn't, who would? Besides, if he let this continue, then odds were, eventually he would succeed, and he couldn't have that. Dave pulled out his Dreagon gem, and sighed. This used to be his father's, so he would know it's every weakness. "Going somewhere?" a voice sneered from the shadows. "Get out of my way, Ecliptor. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." he said quietly, drawing his sword, and placing the Dreagon Gem on the hilt. The result? Him morphing, and the blade of his sword being made entirely of lightning. Ecliptor looked amused, then lunged forward, slashing his sword. Dave dodged and dealt a powerful kick to Ecliptor's side, sending Astronema's general staggering backwards a few feet as the electricity on the blade of Dave's sword disappated, to reveal his version of the Shadow Sabre. Out of desperation, Ecliptor threw a smoke ball onto the ground, rendering the area completely black. Dave closed his eyes, letting the silent hiss of the shadows around him be his eyes. There was a flash of movement to his right, but he remained motionless, knowing Ecliptor would attack soon. There! Dave stepped aside, and stabbed. The blade impaled Ecliptor, killing him instantly. There was a clapping sound from the doorway. Dave turned to see Darkonda standing there, with his sword drawn. Dae growled. Just how many of their old enemies had his fool of a father revived? With a sigh, he fell into his stance and prepared for another battle.

Back at the recording studio, Zeltrax had joined the battle, along with the evil Trent clone. Anthony had resumed his role as the leader, and along with Tommy, was calling the shots and laying waste to his opponents. Justin gutted another puttie, and flung the body onto the floor with the others. He looked around, and found the only things left alive were the leaders. "You haven't seen the end of us, rangers!" Scorpina yelled as they teleported away. Anthony turned to leave, when he heard Derak, "Thank you. I won't tell Dave." he said quietly. Anthony nodded as he, Justin, and Ashlee began to shimmer and then vanish. He had discovered a long time ago that his two superior rangers were like Ashlee, a physical projection of their former selves. Ian had found out the next day, and the two had promised not to tell Dave. For some reason, the black ranger was really sensitive about this sort of thing.

Back at the dark fortress, Dave stood over a beaten and bloodied Darkonda, preparing to deal the final blow. As the blade swung down through the air, he heard a voice, which stopped him cold. "Mom?" he whispered, instead kicking the downed alien with enough force to shatter a storm window. Stepping over the dying creature, he picked up Darkonda's sword, and threw it straight at his car. The result? a massive explosion that looked like it would've killed him. He could feel his power over the Grand Arcanum returning, but with none of its previous corruption. Walking forward, he failed to notice the tracking device Darkonda had placed on him during their fight.

In the throne room, his father sat upon the throne with the group of his generals standing before him, minus the two Dave had just sluaghtered. To say he was angry was an understatement. He wordlessly raised his right hand, and fired a blast of lightning at the group of generals, incinerating them. It was of little consequence; soon he would be going farther back, this time to the start of it all: when Rita Repulsa had just been unsealed. And then, he would destroy the dragon rangers, and the power rangers. All was ready. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face to be one that most would never suspect.

* * *

Who is Dave's father? Why did he start doing this? It's all here next time!

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. The Battle for Supremacy

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCS AND THE PLOT.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE BATTLE FOR SUPREMACY 

Dave walked slowly through the halls of the building, letting the silent hiss of the shadows around him guide him. So far he had obliterated what he estimated to be a brigade of triptoids, putties, tengas, cogs, tyrannodrones, and the like. And the wierd thing is, he wasn't even tired yet. He came to a stop outside a door, where he could sense great evil. A voice in the back of his mind had been nagging him on who was he to judge what was evil ever since he had killed Ecliptor. He came to a stop in front of a door. This was it. The final show down and all that other cliche mumbo jumbo. Dave looked down at his sword, which had been glowing a pale gold since he had heard his mom's voice calling out to him not to kill Darkonda. He had assumed it was just a breif power surge, after all, that happened a lot. But he was beginning to think that it was more than that.

Inside the throne room, Dave looked around in awe. To put it simply, it was as if he had just stepped into the Lunarian treasure house. There was a slight noise from his left. He stopped, and turned. Standing there was his father, Merrick. The Lunar Wolf. "So, you finally showed up." Dave looked at him as if he would love nothing more than to destroy him right then. "What the fuck happened to you? You were a ranger once too. Why did you start doing this?" Dave shouted as he lunged forward, slashing. Merrick stepped aside, and pulled out his own Dreagon gem. "Lunar Dragon, Activate!" he yelled. Dave sheilded his eyes from the intense light, and when it stopped, there stood what looked to be a fusion of all the lead rangers from history. With a sickening jolt, Dave relized what his power was: the manipulation over the flow of time. He glowered at his father, remembering a time when he would play the flute for him at night. What happened. His answer came in the form of the weapon his father drew: the sword of darkness.

* * *

Back at the ruins of the recording studio, Ian sat telling the dinothunder rangers the tale of how all of this got started. At certain points, he would be interupted by an exclamation of "I remember that!". Derak sat in the middle of the pile of defeated ones, meditating, and praying for their souls, even though they were his enemies. As Ian's story drew to a close, his psychic vision went off again, this time showing him what he could not see earlier: who was in charge. His breath caught in his throat. It wasn't Merrick, like Dave thougt it was, it was some one else entirely. "Derak. He was wrong. It's the sword." he said, making everything come to a screeching halt. Derak looked at Ian, and focused on what he had just seen. His eyes snapped open, and he fell to his knees. It was impossible...there was no way some one could follow them through the dimensional limbo!

* * *

At the dark throne room, Dave was having the fight of his life,not only against Merrick, but every sword weilding evil henchman that the power rangers had ever faced. Another of the lunar dragon's powers. It could summon evil warriors to do its bidding. Dave doged a slash from both Goldar and Rito, and gutted a few of the generals, their blood spilling onto the floor. His sword was as red as his hair with his foes blood, and the floor was covered in it. Every time he killed one, another wouls spawn to take its place. If this kept up much longer, he would be the one lying dead on the floor, not them. Then, it all stopped. Only he and Merrick remained, their swords held in front of them, their Dreagon gems casting an eerie glow, making their shadows look like they were dancing.

"Your skill has improved quite a bit, Dave." Merrick said, his voice sounding slightly distorted. "You have no right to call me by my name after what you've done!" he snapped back. The door was suddenly blasted off its hinges as Ashlee, Justin and Anthony entered. Merrick laughed and blasted them. They fell to the floor, thei Dreagon Gems rolling toward Dave. "So, you knew they were just projections after all." Merrick commented. Dave nodded and picked up the three stones. "Yeah. But still, you'll pay for that." he said as he charged again. There were two streams of light coming down from the celing: blue and red. As they reached the floor, they disappated to reveal Ian and Derak, who looked a bit on the shocked side to see Dave attacking in such a manner. "If he keeps this up, he's gonna break the power limit!" Derak yelled over the noise of clashing steel. "And thta's bad how?" Ian yelled back. "Good point!" Derak responded.

Their conversation was interupted by the generals attacking. Derak rolled his eyes, and pulled out what looked to be two tonfas with a steel ball on the end. Ian drew from his belt a bo staff, and the two went to work. After about five waves, they noticed dave was glowing a slight gold. "Oh SHIT!" Derak yelled as he duck another sword blow. Dave looked at himself, and grinned. "Super Dragon Mode, Activate!" he yealled. what appeared to be the triassic battilizer armor appeared on him, and with a singal slash, he destroyed the Sword of Darkness.

* * *

Somewhere in another dimension, a well dresed man stood watching the battle. When Dave destroyed the sword, he grabbed his head and began screaming. This wasn't supposed to happen! Now he had lost control over Merrick! The man looked up at the mirror he had been watching through, and hissed out a typical "It's not over yet, rangers.." before stepping through the mirror, and into their world.

* * *

Dave took a step back as the man emerged, holding the true Sword of Darkness. "Gincarlo.." Dave whispered as the man snatched the lunar Dreagon Gem from Merrick and activated it. "Ian, Derak, go. This is my fight." he said as he fell into his stance. "No." Derak said as he stepped up next to him. "You remeber our rule?" Ian said as he did the same. Dave looked at his friends, and said "Dragons fight together, or not at all." The two nodded, and activated their Super Dragon Modes, each resembling a past battilizer armor. Derak, the space ranger's battilizer, and Ian, the SPD battilizer. Gincarlo looked very unimpressed. "Is this supposed to scare me, rangers?" he hissed in his silken tongue. "No." Dave stated quite blandly, knowing that any sensible being would have retired from the battle by now. But he knew Gincarlo better than anyone, having faced off against him before, both in and out of the court room.

The three all ran at Gincrlo, who surprisingly held his own against all of their combined might. Dave grunted as he was shoved backwards. This power Gincarlo was using was not his own. Thankfully, the stone didn't recognize him as its master, or they'd be in real trouble. "You think this is the limit of my power, rangers?" Gincarlo hissed, his voice being distorted by the helmet. Ian got up, holding his left side. "Hell no, you bastard." he spat as he charged again, only to be intercepted by a group of putties. Derak clapped his hands together once, and and slapped one against the wall, and the other to the floor, ala Fullmetal Alchemist. The result was the floor erupting in small stalicites and the wall firing missles made of stone at whatever Gincarlo summoned to do his bidding, effectively destroying them. "Geomancy?" Gincarlo said, quite shocked. He heard Ian. "Let's kick it old school style. Saba, your up!" he yelled as his bo staff changed into Saba, the white tiger ranger's trusty sword. Dave, not wanting to be out done, used one of his grand arcanum powers to mind control the putties attacking him and make them destroy each other.

For the first time, Gincarlo felt like he was fighting a losing battle. All that would change when he unleasehed his Zord on them. All he had to do was gather enough energy for it, and then this fight would be his. The Dragon Rangers would fight bravely, but they would fail. Again. They would regret bot making him the leader of the original Dragon Rangers.

* * *

The evil is finally revealed. How will the ranger fare? find out next time!

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Dragon War

DISCLAIMER: DO YOU PEOPLE THINK I OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE OCS AND THE PLOT?

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: DRAGON WAR

Gincarlo stared at the three before him with a looked of intense hatred. It should've been him leading them! But no, they had to choose that bastard Merrick instaed, all because of some little accident. Hmph. Served him right that he lost his dragonic powers for the weaker Lunar Wolf. All he had to do was summon his zord, and..."Are you gonna attack any time soon, or are we gonna hafta kick yer ass?" his train of thought was interupted by the black ranger's annoying voice. With an audible growl, Gincarlo charged. His sword slashes were sloppy and poorly aimed, so the three had no trouble dodging them. Ian counter slashed with Saba, making spaks fly as the blade connected with Gincarlo's midsection. While all of this was happening, Merrick had crawled over to a computer, and was inputting several commands, which would over load the Lunzr zord and render it unusable.

Gincarl managed to dodge a slash from Dave, and block another from Derak, whilst another of Ian's connected. The pain he felt was unreal. The suit was supposed to protect him! He gasped as he felt warm blood running down his side, adding to the already massive amount on the floor. "This ends now!" he shouted as he called his zord to him.

* * *

The ground shook as the dino thunder rangers rode their respective vehicles toward where the massive energy reading were pulsating from. "What the hell is goin on?" Conner yelled as he fought to keep his bike under control. His answer came in the form of a massive crevice opening in the ground, and out rising what looked like the Shogun megazord, except entirely blue and white, like the Lunar wolf zord. The rangers stared up at it, only to see a new ranger leap into it, and it draw a wicked looking sword, and destroy the building. Dr. Oliver looked at the rest of his team, who nodded to his silent statement. The group called their megazords, and squared off.

* * *

Down in the ruins of the building, Dave stood up, not a scratch on him, the yelow stone shining like the sun. Ian held the green gem before him, it shining as well. And Derak, the white gem shone before him, energizing the three. Dave looked down at the stone and smiled grimly. He knew what had to be done. "Sun Storm Dragon Zord, Black Shadow Dragon zord, combine!" he yelled while hold the two stones to the skies. The two dragons appeared and merged together, forming the Shadow Storm Megazord. With feral grin, Dave leapt into the cockpit.

* * *

The dino thunder team was currently getting owned as Dave did this, with everything in their arsenal not even putting a scratch on the opposing zord. There was a maniacal laugh coming from it as it blocked another attack, and slashed with its sword, which grew long enough to strike all three zords at once. And it did just that. As it was about to finish them off, a black sword intercepted. They all looked to see a fusion of the yellow and black drgaon zords, with the red dragon Thunder zord behind it, and the blue dragon zord, which looked exactly like the original dragon zord. And all three of them looked extremely pissed.

"Who the hell are they?" Trent yelled over the comm. Dr. Oliver was staring at the blue zord, remebering when he pilotted something like that. A voice came over the comm to him. "Do you want it back?" it asked. Tommy looked a little confused at first, until he relized what was going on. Who ever it was, was offering him his control over the dragon zord again. "Yes." he said. "Green or white?" the voice responded. Tommy thought for a minute, before he rreached his decision. "Green." he said. "You have chosen to again walk the path of the green ranger. This cannot be undone, and can only be taken away if given to another. Do you accept?" the voice said again. Tommy nodded. There was a flash of green light as he vanished from the mesodon megazord, and appeared as the Green Ranger. He heard the voice next to him. May the power portect you." He turned, and saw Anthony standing there, holding the dagger. He handed it to Tommy. "Use it well, my brother." he whispered as Tommy leapt into his old friend.

* * *

Ian looked down at the green gem in his hand. It was now dull, and unreflective. He looked up at the green dragonzord, and smiled. Anthony had chosen well. He stepped out onto the shoulder of his zord, and drew back his arm, and threw the green Dreagon gem at the new dragonzord. He saw it land in the cock pit, right where he needed it to be. This fight was just beginning.

In Dave's megazord, he was engaged in an internal war with himself. The voice in the back of huis mind was making him doubt everything he'd ever done, which took a lot. He was beginning to think the voice was right. Who was he to judge betweeb good and evil? What if he was the evil one? All his life, he had been doing what he thought was right, but now that he looked back, what if he had been doing a great wrong his entire exhistance? The voice in the back of his mind was winning. As he was about to give in, he heard a very familiar jeer. 'so that's it? Gods be merciful, you give up to easily, little bro.' Dave stiffened. _'get out of my head Ashlee, it's crowded enough.'_ Dave grumbled back mentally.

He nearly pissed himself when Ashlee appeared next to him. "What the hell do you want?" he yelled. "Well, you told me to get out of your head. So I figured here was as godd a place as any." she said lightly. Dave groaned as he had his megazord dodge a lethal blow from the lunar zord. "You know, you always did have that problem second guessing yourself." she said conversationally. Dave looked at her, and she could've sworn she could see the look on his face. "How bad do you want to learn to fly?" he asked her, implying he was ready to throw her from the meagzord.

* * *

In the red dragon, Derak rolled his eyes. Dave had conviently forgotten to turn off the comm, and by the sounds of it, Ian was losing his mind with luaghter at their friends expense. Well, he always did want to be a comedian. Just not in that sense. Seriously, who would throw his own sister out of a megazord? Apparently, Dave would. "Ian, are you recording this?" he asked seriously, already knowing the answer. "Hell yeah, this is golden!"

* * *

Dave stiffened as he heard that over the comm. Ashlle saw him smile serenely, and pick up the commlink, before his face resmebled an angry drill sergeant's. "NOW HEAR THIS, YOU ASSHOLES!" the other two cringed. "YOU MAY BE MY COMRADES, BUT I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES IF YOU DON'T STOP RECORDING THIS INSTANT! UNDERSTAND?" he shouted, with the pyschic vision of the other two nodding wordlessly. "Good." he said calmly as he turned off the comm. "Now what were you saying?" he asked his sister as he engaged in a massive sword battle against Gincarlo. Ashlee shook her head. Her brother was an enigma if she'd ever seen one.

* * *

In the thundersuarus meagzord, Conner looked at his two teammates that were present. "You think he's ever heard the phrase relax and chill before?" Ethan asked as they watched the tow giants go at it. "Nah, he's a born fighter." Kira said dismissively. "How would you know that?" Conner asked, with a twinge of jealousy in his voice. "Please, Conner, anyone can see it. Remeber when he first came to or school? The first thing he did was picked a fight with just about everyone in the weight room, and got suspended for a week." Trent's voice came over the comm. "Who asked you?" Conner snorted. "That's enough. Now we have to help them." Dr. Oliver's voice said. Tommy had spent the past half hour re calibrating the dragonzord for his use.

* * *

Dave looked back at his sister, who had just gone on a tirade about how bad his temper was, and how he needed to stop second guessing every decision he made the next day. "Are you done yet?" he asked, not aware that she had turned the comm back on. "And about the yellow ranger.." she began, only to be cut off by Dave. "Don't even start with that shite, you know I can't be with her, no matter how much I love her." he said, dodging yet another sword blow and annoying the hell out of Gincarlo. As he went to strike again, the lunarzord started to convulse. Dave stared. "He can't handle the power..it's gonna fry im." he yelled over the comm, moving all the zords out of the area except the lunarzord with a magnetic feild.

* * *

Inside the cockpit of the lunarzord, Gincarlo began to laugh as they retreated. "HA! Nothing can stop me!" he cackled, unaware of what was going on with his Dreagon Gem. His comm crackled to life. "If I were you, which I'm glad I'm not, I would get the hell out of there." a voice said. The reason became apparent when the consoles in front of him began to shoot sparks everywhere, and then explode. The group watched the lunarzord explode into a fiery inferno, ensuring Ginarlo would never harm another soul throughout time.

* * *

Later that day, both sides stood facing each other, the silent agreement to never forget passing between them. Then something started to happen: the Dreagon gems, the cause of all of this, began to crack. They stared at the stones as they shattered and the fragments dissolved. Dave smiled his first real smile in a long time. It was finally over. Now he could be a normal tenn again. He looked up to see Kira looking at him a little oddly. He sighed, knowing that if they stayed here, it would alter time again, and this time they wouldn't be able to fix it. Then he relized what the change was, and why Kira wasn't in the picture he had. Because she had heard what he had siad, and had gone with him. "You can't go with me, Kira." he said mentally. She nodded as the dragon rangers stepped back, and began to vanish. The last thing they heard, was the three of them saying in unison, "May the Power protect you."

Years later, the cadets at SPD would read all about the dino thunder rangers, and all the other teams, except the dragon rangers. TRhe reason was simple. The first Supreme Commander of SPD, Commander Dave Sean Burnside, had deleted the records of those days. No one needed to know. Ever since, the Dreagon Gems, which had existed throughout all the eras of the power rangers, from Mighty Morphin to SPD, lay dormant, buried deep within the earth.

* * *

END.

And so ends the careers of my OCs as power rangers..REVIEW!

I would like to thank Ghostwriter for reviewing this stories every chapter, as well as Lita Lightning for taking the time to review as well. Hats off, y'all. Catch ya on the flip side.


End file.
